In your eyes, I find myself
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Nick is having a writer block while writing a song, a certain girl may be able to help him out. NACY JONAS R


**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or any of the characters. The song that Nick is singing to Macy is something I wrote up on the spot.**

* * *

Alone in the school garden, sat Nick Lucas of Jonas strumming his guitar. For the time being he was unaware of the chatter going on around him; all he could hear or see was his music. Music notes were swimming through the boy's mind a mile a minute. Softly, he began to sing the words as he played the instrument. Unaware of what he was doing, his head began to bob up and down, slowly and barely that it was almost unnoticeable. Not even the sound of the school bell could break the boy out of his thoughts, but a certain voice probably could do the job.

"Nick?" whispered a brown haired girl.

His hands stopped moving, his head froze in mid-bob. The words quit. He looked up with a small smile on his face. "Hey, Mace."

Macy sat down next the boy. Funny, months ago if she had even gotten this close to him, she would have probably have fainted by now. It's not that she wasn't as big as a fan as she was those months ago, just now that she actually knew the boys, knew Nick, she thought of them more as friends. Yet sometimes she wished that it would be more than friends when talking about a certain Jonas. Every now and then, she'd have those fan-girl moments but she had really had that under control.

"How's the song going?" she asked, smiling up at the boy.

Nick smiled back at her. He then sighed.

"Nick...something wrong?" she questioned with pure concern radiating in her voice.

Inside his head was saying leave her out of it but deep down, in his heart was telling him to just let it out, and let someone in. He sighed once more, closing his eyes and then opening them. "Yeah...writer's block." he mumbled.

Macy nodded in understanding. "What do you have so far?" she asked him, trying to look over at the sheet of paper lying on Nick's lap.

He made no move to hide the music. He looked at her, really looked at her. He sighed, picking the paper up. He extended it out to the girl, "Here, read it."

Macy shook her head, "No...no...I can't. Why don't you sing it?"

Nick smiled at her. He shrugged. "Sure..."

Macy nodded, smiling.

Taking a deep breath, Nick began to move his hands, strumming the strings of his guitar. He opened his mouth, and began to sing. "Sometimes when I am lost, I just look into your eyes and I find myself." He paused, taking another breath in and letting it out.

Her lips curved upward into a smile, which reached her eyes.

The boy continued with his singing; "I look at you-and in your eyes, I see myself. Eyes like a mirror that I can see my true self. I can drop the act, and be myself when I'm near you." He paused again, a smile apparent on his face. He turned to look at the girl, she had her eyes shut and a smile on her face. "Mace?" he whispered.

Her eyes flickered open at the call of her name, her smile was bigger than before. "Nick that was..."

"What horrible? Cliche?" he tried to finish for her.

A laugh escaped her lips, and she corrected him. "No...Quite the opposite."

Nick grinned at her. "Thanks."

"So...is that all you have so far?" she asked him, smiling.

He sighed again. "So far...yeah."

"Maybe it would help to know who you're writing the song about?" she suggested with her small, loveable smile.

His eyes widened but as soon as that happened they went back to normal. "What?" he whispered.

She smiled. "Well...the song obviously was about some girl...but who?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nick whispered under his breath.

"What did you say?" she asked, not catching what the boy had said.

He looked up at Macy and grinned. "You really want to know who I wrote the song about?"

She nodded, "It would help to know who. I bet if you admitted who you are writing the song about, then your writer's block would clear."

He smiled. Nodding, he replied "I agree."

She smiled. Half of her didn't want to know who the girl Nick was writing about, the other half really wanted to know. Her curious side got the best of her, and so she had to do it. "So, who is she?"

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The girl...that you wrote the song on?" Macy replied.

"Oh, right." he whispered. Inside his head he was telling himself not to say anything because it would just cause problems, make everything awkward, yet his heart called louder. He had to take the chance, or live a life of not knowing what could have been.

"Nick..." whispered Macy, when the boy seemed to space out.

He shook his head, snapping out of the trance he had self-induced upon himself. "You...Macy..." he whispered, a dreamy smile plastered on his face. Just the smile was a rare sight, but it seemed being near her brought that side out of him, his real self.

Shocked, she couldn't believe what she had heard. She shook her head, maybe she had heard him wrong. Were her ears hearing things? Or was it for real? "Wh-what?" she stuttered.

Nick could have laughed, he could have dropped the subject, but he refused to chicken out. He repeated himself. "You, Macy."

Rubbing her ears with her hands, still not believing her ears. She exclaimed, "Um...could you repeat yourself?"

Nick chuckled softly-this sight was just like Macy. He loved that about her; she wasn't afraid to be herself in front of him, or in front of anyone. She was always true.

"I said...the song...is about you, Macy." he said softly.

Her eyes were wide, her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? She pinched the skin on her arm. She flinched inwardly-that had hurt. That meant, she was awake and this was no dream. This was reality. Here she was, number one fan of the Jonas, sitting with one third of the Jonas and him admitting that she was the cause of the song he was currently writing. Her heart skipped a few beats. She would have fainted, but her heart wouldn't let her. Wouldn't let her mess this up.

"Macy..." Nick whispered when the girl stayed silent. He could see the emotions through her eyes. He could read out: Shock, disbelief, happiness, and...love.

At the call of her name, she snapped out of her stupor. "Sorry." she mumbled, cheeks blushing. Not just because she had embarrassed herself in front of a Jonas, but because it just happened to be the Jonas that she loved more than a rock star. But her blushing was mostly due to the fact that the love he was giving her, made her blush like crazy.

He smiled his famous smile. "Don't be, Mace."

She nodded. "So..."

"So..." he repeated.

No words were left to say for now. Silence fell upon the teens. And as if being pulled with puppet strings, their heads began to lean closer to each other. The space between them soon began to shrink. It was just them two, no one else. Not even the ringing of the school bell could break the mood that had recently took residence. Eyes slowly flickered shut as lips grew closer to the other. And then...their lips met the others in a slow gentle dance called a kiss. It was gentle that it took all concentration to be able to know that they were in fact kissing. Though short, it was soft and sweet. When they pulled apart, they barely even felt like doing so but the need for air had became to much, and they had to break that warm contact that they had both just discovered.

In her eyes, no longer was their any shock nor disbelief, just love and happiness. His eyes said the same, he loved her and he was just as happy to be able to have let someone in on his secret. Yet, it wasn't much a secret. It was just, something that he before today hadn't known himself. He only realized it was her when he began to sing, and read between the lines of his lyrics. No doubt, it was about her. He loved her, no doubt about that.

She smiled, the smile reaching her eyes. "Wow..." she whispered.

He returned the smile with the same feeling. "Yeah..." he agreed in a whisper.

And then with their breathing back in control, they leaned in once again. Their lips met once more in a dance of love and war. Fought for dominance, both of them with competitive attitudes-yet one of them gave in. Neither were sure who had given in, but as soon as the winner's tongue invaded their mouth, they could care less about losing this time.

This time, Macy was the first to pull away. She was smiling. Her forehead rested against his own. She sighed, and whispered "So...you think you can finish that song?"

Nick grinned, and reached for her. Before diving in for another gentle passionate kiss, he whispered "Oh yeah, writer's block is cleared."

The next day, Nick took a deep breath. Finally, the song had finally been written. It was Saturday. He was in the music studio. He was alone, just him and his music.

Moving his hands, he strummed the guitar and softly sang the finished song.

"Sometimes when I am lost, I just look into your eyes and I find myself." he sang, a smile on his face. "I look at you-and in your eyes, I see myself." he paused before going on. He was so lost in his music that he didn't notice the girl leaning against the edge of the door, listening with a small smile on her face.

"Eyes like a mirror that I can see my true self. I can drop the act, and be myself when I'm near you. Don't need to fake it, because I know you would accept me, even if I wasn't mister rock star. When I'm lost, I just look into your eyes...look into your eyes." he sang.

The girl leaning against the door was quiet, listening to the boy sing softly. She had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Never had the trouble, finding me somewhere deep inside of you. I know one thing is true. I don't need to put on an act, be something I'm not." he sung as began to strum his hands at a faster pace.

"In your eyes, I see my true self. Around you, I can be my real self. You make me smile, and mean it. When I'm lost...you help me. You help me find myself." he sang before singing the ending, "When I don't have a clue to what do, there you go...and you help me find the way. Sometimes...when I am lost...I just look into your eyes and...I find myself." He strummed one last note on the guitar before looking up. His eyes met with hazel ones. He smiled at her, and she smiled at him. He motioned with his hands for her to walk forth.

"Hi..." she whispered.

"Hey, Mace." he greeted.

She had a dreamy smile on her face. Tears of happiness fell down her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Nick asked her, rubbing the tears away mistaking them for tears of sadness.

"I'm just...so happy!" she exclaimed.

Nick smiled, glad that he was the cause for the happiness that the girl was feeling.

"You liked it?" he asked.

"Liked it?" she asked, and he nodded. "No..." the boy looked downcast for a moment, she then exclaimed, "I didn't like it... I loved it!" His smile returned.

"I'm glad." he whispered.

"Nick..." she whispered. She noticed how close their faces were to touching, how little space they now had, but none of that seemed to bother either of them.

"Macy..." he whispered back.

No more words said; they slowly leaned closer to the other, smiles on the others face. Lips met in a slow dance. They pulled apart after a few seconds.

"Macy...I want you to know..." Nick said, trailing off.

"Yes?" asked Macy, eyes sparkling.

"Thank you." was all Nick said.

"For what?" she questioned.

"For helping me find myself..." he whispered before their lips met once more in a kiss.

Both could tell- as long as they had one another, they would never lose themselves. And even if they did, all it would take would be one look at the other, and they would be right back and on the right track.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Good? Please review. No flames. Thanks!**


End file.
